I Do
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: Kim and Ron tie the knot. Really it's best to read this after "Is That?" and "It Is!", but you don't have to. Obviously Kim/Ron.


**Okay well here is the wedding. This comes after 'It Is!' in case you were wondering. I know it's short, but don't worry. I've got another plan in the works. I didn't want to over do their wedding, so I thought this would be perfect and different. You're probably wondering about what Kim's dress looks like and all that, but be patient. All your questions should probably be answered soon. **

**I hope you like it! Please review, favorite, or follow because they make my day. No flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

Those were the only words the couple heard before their lips met. The cheering of their guests sounded muffled as they were pulled into their own little world where only the other existed. The kiss, while only lasting a handful of seconds, could have lasted for hours to them and when they parted, the look they gave each other was one of understanding that they each felt the same. Slowly they turned to face the crowd of people that were packed nearly uncomfortably in the church and gave them all hundred watt smiles.

Getting out of the church was really the hardest part for them. Honestly, they were starting to regret sending out all of those invitations, but knowing so many people as they did, it wasn't even an option. Finally they made it out into the warm summer afternoon, and into their get away car—though right now it was only taking them to the reception. Behind them, the guests started to pool out and into their own cars, some going home while others prepared to follow the young newlyweds.

* * *

"So...do you think everyone's having a good time?" Kim giggled as she watched the majority of her guests (thankfully a much smaller number than at the ceremony) dance to the upbeat music.

"I would say so, and it looks like your brothers and Wade are doing a pretty decent job at DJing." Ron noted.

Kim laughed as they continued to slowly sway back and forth to the music in their own little private corner they had escaped to. They were silent for a little while as they continued to watch the guests in amusement.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Ron suddenly asked in a surprisingly husky whisper.

"Only about a million times," Kim smirked at him, despite feeling her face heat up from the compliment.

"Well, now you can say it was a million and one," Ron shrugged, grinning from ear to ear as he spun her around and brought her closer in his arms.

"Smooth moves. Have you been practicing behind my back?" Kim teased.

"Hey now, I'll have you know that this is all part of my Essential Ronness," he stated proudly.

"Fair enough. I'll need to add that to the list of things you still manage to surprise me with."

"What can I say? The Ron Man's got a lot of talents."

"I thought they were dumb skills," Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"That is also an acceptable name," Ron replied.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but Kim it's time to get changed for the send off," Monique suddenly said, startling them.

"Alright, I'll meet you and Mom in the house," Monique nodded and left, leaving Kim and Ron alone again.

"See you in a few," Ron said.

Kim smiled and gave him a quick tender kiss before picking her dress skirt up slightly and making her way through the dancers and tables to the the house. When she got inside she carefully went up the steps into her room and found her mother and Monique waiting for her.

"Oh Kimmie, I can't believe you're going on your honeymoon," her mother sighed as she helped Kim out of her wedding dress.

"And with Ron," Monique snickered.

"What's so funny Monique?" Kim asked as she began pulling out the bobby pins holding her hair in place.

"Well it's just that a short while after I became friends with both of you, I made a bet with myself. I made a bet that you'd marry Ron, or if you didn't, you would take him on your honeymoon anyway," Monique explained.

"You know, you're probably right," Kim giggled as she pictured it in her head.

Mrs. Possible just rolled her eyes and smiled at them as she finished putting Kim's dress in its garment bag. Kim, meanwhile, was finished with the bobby pins and was now brushing out any tangles.

"Here Kim," Monique handed Kim the dress she would be leaving in and smiled in satisfaction at her friend's awe struck face.

"Monique! It's perfect," Kim exclaimed holding up the light blue sundress.

"I know. I thought of you as soon as I saw it," Monique laughed as she watched Kim slip it on.

Once she was ready, they handed Kim her suitcase and she made her way back outside to where the remainder of the guests were waiting. She met Ron at the door, holding his own luggage and clasped his hand in hers. Together they all but ran to their car as everyone began pelting them with rice. By the time they got inside, they were out of breath with laughter. They waved goodbye and were off.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Kim asked, picking a few stray pieces of rice out of her hair.

"Nope," Ron grinned.


End file.
